Our Theme Song
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the proper theme song for Icebreaker should be? Look no further. Ralph and Elsa plays it themselves! Just read this fic if you want some Icebreaker fluff. Featuring a teaser for an upcoming Fight Night!


**Heyo. It is i, Sea Eagle. So, sorry i haven't been on for quite a while, but i'm trying as hard as i can to get back on track. Seriously, it's hard not to get addicted to Instagram if you're new to it. Anyways, here's some Icebreaker fluff, and my opinion on what should be this pairings theme song. You might be surprised at my choice, though. But other than that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph or Frozen. Julia, Lexi, and Snow belongs to Star333.**

* * *

It was a wintery day in Arendelle. Villagers were gathered in the castle courtyard for the weekly skate. Every Saturday, Elsa would freeze the courtyard and turn it into a skating rink, like in the ending of Frozen, where people gather around and skate to their heart's content. There would also be musicians playing music for people to skate to. They were all having fun.

Elsa was skating with her two daughters, the 4 year old Julia, and the 1 year old Snow. They were both laughing around as they skate alongside their mother...hmm? What's that? You didn't know Elsa was married? Well, she met this guy a month after the Great Thaw. And one epic adventure, and a couple years later, they were married. And now, they have a family. Though, if Elsa had to pick family or love, she'd have to go with family, because she didn't really need a man in her life in the first place. In fact, she decided to settle down with a guy because the guy was kinda desperate. But she still loved him.

She hasn't changed. She was still the strong and independent woman she was. In fact, her husband couldn't be with her because of his job. He only had time to visit during some holidays. She had to take care of two little girls, and an entire kingdom on her own, and yet she did it just fine. You put someone like an average girl to do this, they're probably gonna crumble from all the pressure, but not her. She carried out her royal duties, and watched over her children with grace and ease.

Speaking of family...

"Announcing the arrival of Master Ralph W. Riggs of Arendelle!" announced the guard in front of the gate.

What? You were expecting someone else? Well if you wish that her NEW last name was either Westergard or Frost, then you'd be crying your eyes out. Yes, she's married to Ralph. And also, yes. Her last name is now Riggs. Elsa Snow Riggs.

Ralph was in a red royal outfit. It was just about his size, and he wore it everytime he went to Arendelle. Something to make him look classy for his lady. He did his best to impress Elsa every single moment. And so far, he's done great. There's not a moment when Elsa wouldn't smile at him whenever she saw him in that outfit.

Ralph went over to Elsa to hold and kiss her. And it was quite short, but they loved it.

"I miss you, Stinkbrain." said Elsa.

"Me too, Snow hair." replied Ralph.

It was then that his two little babies went over to him. Julia helped snow skate over to him, and they both hugged him tight. They loved their father a lot, just as much as he loved them. He wished that he could stay with them for as long as possible, but he's got a job to do. Luckily, even Mr. Litwak has to take a break. He was gone for the week to visit his family. Meaning that Ralph gets to stay at Arendelle for a week.

"So, how are my two little snowflakes doing?" he asked to his two daughters.

"We made you something, daddy." replied Julia, holding out a crown made of white flowers.

Ralph smiled at his daughter, and placed the crown on his head. He then hugged Julia as a sign that he loved her. Seeing this, Snow decided to follow the hug fest. It was quite adorable really.

No seriously. That's adorable. Can we-...can we get like a canned AWWW for a minute? Like...

*audience goes 'aww'*

Great, that's it. Perfect. Moving on.

Let's all just get on to the main reason why you're here: to read an icebreaker fanfic about what should be the theme song of this cute little shipping right here.

Let's fast forward, shall we? 10 pm. The crowd was home like 12 hours ago, and Julia and Snow are, strangely enough, not asleep yet. They were having fun with their cousin Lexi as Anna watched over the three kids. While this was happening, Ralph and Elsa were walking down the castle halls having a little chat.

"So, are you ever lonely in this castle?" asked Ralph.

"Well, of course not." replied Elsa. "I have all these servants, and Anna and Kristoff. Not to mention the kids."

"But do you wish i was around all the time?"

"...to be honest, no. I mean, i'd love it if you spend all your time in the world with me, but i have a life, Ralph. Don't get me wrong, you are a very important part of it, but so is my royal duties, and Anna."

"Is that why you didn't bother to answer to my proposal until 3 months?"

"Pretty much."

"You know, that's one of the reasons why i love you. You're a very powerful woman. You don't wish for romance, but you don't mind settling down for someone. You don't really want a man in your life, and you don't need one. That's why i didn't propose until 6 months after our adventure together, because i don't want you to sound desperate for true love."

"Aww, that's sweet." and then, Elsa kissed Ralph's cheek.

The two then stumbled onto a room. It was filled with musical instruments as far as the eye can see. It was the royal music room, where the King and Queen used to play songs. Anna and Elsa would watch them play when they were kids, and they loved watching them play. Seeing this room, Elsa shed a tear down her cheeks as she remembered the songs her parents played.

"I remember this room." she said. "My dad would play the piano, and my mom would play the violin. They both made some amazing music together. They sounded beautiful."

"Well, how about we relive that moment?" suggested Ralph. "We can make it our theme song. Whaddya say?"

And with that, Elsa shed another tear down her face, a tear of joy.

"Ralph, my dear...i'd love to."

And with a quick smile, the two went off to their instruments, Ralph on the piano, and Elsa on the violin. With a quickl glance of eyes, it was like they knew the exact notes they had to play.

And with that, Ralph began playing. It was a D Major. Elsa then soon followed with a beautiful opening. They were quickly in sync, and they were playing notes like pros, like they've been playing for their whole lives. Ralph tickled the ivories as Elsa scratched her strings. They loved the sound of it, it was a symbol of their love.

And guess what, it was the theme for Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, with Zelda's Lullaby sneaked in during the first repeat.

While it isn't exactly a love song, it symbolized everything their love was built on. The arrangement of the tune sounded like an epic, because of Ralph and Elsa's willingness to do the extreme for each other, and their adventures in the past, and in the future. It sounded beautiful, as a symbol of how much they want to be with each other. It was the perfect tune for them, and they played it with all their feeling.

When they stopped playing, they turned to each other, and gave each other a tear of joy sheded stare at each other as they smiled. They kissed with tears of joy on their faces, and held each other as tight as they can. It was the best moment ever in their relationship, and they will never ever forget it.

"I love you, Ralph."

"I love you too, Elsa."

"Thanks for helping me relive my memories of this place. I missed it so much."

"Now that i've experienced it, i can pretty much see why."

"Ralph, would you stay the night with me?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart. I'd spend all my nights with you if i have to."

They then held each other tightly once more.

Elsa then went ahead to the couple's room to prepare for the night, but before Ralph followed her out of the room, he went back to the piano.

To play the Mario level clear song.

"Really?" said Elsa, in front of the exit. "Are you gonna play that every time you're gonna get laid?"

"Hey, for some one in a sort of long distance relationship, getting some pussy is an achievement in my book."

"*sigh* men."

"Hihi, yeah, i'd admit i'm kinda goofy."

"I guess that's one of the reasons i love you. You're just so funny."

"Aww, thanks."

"Now come on. My little snowflake is waiting, if you catch my drift."

And with that, Ralph and Elsa went out of the room, and got ready for a night of fun.

Still, if there's a lessong to be learned today, it's that if you share something with your loved ones, never abandon it. It might just be the symbol of your love.

* * *

If you think this story's over...you'd be wrong. Like the end credits of a Marvel movie, we're bringing you a scene to tease an upcoming fanfic of mine.

It was morning, and Ralph and Elsa were in Elsa's bedroom, holding each other in their sleep, with nothing but a blanket over them. They had fun embracing each other last night, and they were extremely exhausted now. Despite this however, Ralph still had enough energy to awake. He took a small look around to finally adapt to his surroundings, and saw that Elsa was still holding onto him. He then removed her arm from his chest, and gave it a gentle kiss before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on.

"Still had it in ya, Ralph." he said. "She seems pretty dang satisfied."

And then, he walked over to the door. He decided to go outside for a little walk, but before he opened the door, he saw a letter on the table. There was only 1 letter for the day? Hmm, suspicious, right? Ralph took the letter from the table, and was actuallly surprised to find out that the letter is actually for HIM.

"What the..."

He then opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Ralph,_

_We are the official Fight Night commitee. Due to your victory against Donkey Kong, and your wife's double participance, we'd like to invite you into the Fight Night arena once more. You must report to the ring upon finding this letter. Your opponent shall not be revealed until you have arrived. Thank you for your attention._

_Fight Night commitee._

"So it's back to the ring, huh?"

With that, he placed the letter down, and head out the room.

* * *

**BOOM! Shocker. Anyways, please review, and be prepared for an upcoming Fight Night featuring Wreck-it Ralph once more.**

**PEACE TO ALL ME PEOPLE!**


End file.
